Just a Hook Up
by colfhummel
Summary: My take on what happened in the hotel room in 4x14 "I Do". (Kurt/Blaine, NC-17, Warnings inside)


**Warnings: Barebacking, Dirty Talk**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or the characters.**

Kurt doesn't know how it happened. He didn't plan for today to end on a hotel bed with his legs spread open and three of his ex-boyfriend's fingers up his ass. But well, here he was and as these fingers brush over his prostate, making him cry out and arch his back, he surely doesn't regret inviting Blaine to his room for the night.

A part of his mind keeps nagging him if this means anything for them, for their relationship, if it means that they're on their way of getting back together and he knows that he needs to confront these questions eventually but for now he just wants to forget and to enjoy. Mentally, he's opening a big closet and shoving all of the stuff that had happened in the past months, all the crap, he's shoving it inside and slamming the door shut.

Clenching down on Blaine's fingers, he leans up on his elbows and watches the boy in front of him through half-lidded eyes.

He licks his lips before speaking in a soft voice, "I'm ready now."

Blaine pulls his fingers out and shoots him a small smile as he replies, "Good, I don't think I would've lasted much longer, anyway. Do you um…want me to use a condom?" Kurt frowns for a second. They had stopped using condoms a while ago. Then he remembers why Blaine is asking.

"I mean, I was safe. I swear it. I was safe when I…you know...," Blaine adds, his eyes downcast, as a wave of guilt comes crashing down on him. Kurt swallows and remains silent for a short moment, before sitting up and crawling into the other boy's lap.

Blaine is startled for a second but he immediately wraps his arms around Kurt's slim waist and draws him closer and for a moment both of them are just holding each other tight.

"It's okay, I believe you. Can we not mention that…for the rest of the night, please?" Kurt mumbles before pressing his warm lips onto Blaine's shoulder blade. "Good, okay", Blaine whispers as his hands wander down to cup the firm flesh of Kurt's ass, grabbing onto it as he turns his head to capture the other boy's lips in a soft kiss. Their lips are just lingering against each other for a few seconds before Kurt opens his mouth, dragging his tongue over Blaine's bottom lip, silently begging for entrance. For a while, they just let their tongues glide against each other, breathing the same air and letting their hands roam over each other's bodies. When they finally part, both of them are breathing heavily.

Kurt pulls away from the embrace and crawls out of Blaine's lap, retrieving the small bottle of lube from where it's been lying on the bed and places it in Blaine's hand. He watches as the other boy pours a good amount into his hands before rubbing it all over his hard cock. He feels the need to stroke his own cock and as his warm hand closes around it, he can't help but buck his hips a little.

"Lie on the bed," Kurt says, his voice sounding more demanding than he intended to, while giving himself one last stroke and reaching out to pull Blaine close to him. Blaine gives him a confused look before he slowly rocks forward and lets himself be guided to lie down flat onto his back.

He watches, his eyes clouded with desire, as Kurt settles on top of him. "Fuck, I love it when you ride me, Kurt," Blaine groans out, his hands desperately grabbing Kurt's hips as the other boy positions himself over him before slowly sinking down.

As he lowers himself onto Blaine's slick, hard cock he has to squeeze his eyes shut, the sensation of being filled like this, having Blaine's thick cock pushing its way inside of him, is nearly knocking the air out of his lungs.

"Fuck, Kurt. So tight," Blaine moans and digs his fingers deeper into the soft flesh of the other boy's hips, leaving bruises on the delicate pale skin.

"Oh god. Fuck. I've missed this, I've missed this so much," Kurt gasps out once Blaine is fully seated inside of him. For a while both of them are still, just the sounds of their heavy breathing filling the room. Feeling his body slowly adjust to the wide stretch, Kurt carefully lifts himself up a little before sinking back down, the small movement enough to make both of them moan.

Suddenly Blaine's hands move to his ass, grabbing onto the soft flesh of his buttocks and pulling them apart, exposing Kurt's wet and stretched hole to a cool breeze of air before starting to rock his own hips, sliding deep inside Kurt with one quick thrust.

"A-ah, oh god, Blaine," Kurt cries out at the sudden movement and feels something hot twist in his stomach. For a moment, he loses control over his body. Blaine has his ass in a tight grip, spreads him open as he thrusts into him at a fast pace, causing him to let out a row of high-pitched, breathless moans. He lets himself being controlled by the other boy for a while. Lets himself forget about everything that has happened in the past months and just concentrates of the feeling of being filled up to the hilt, of being stretched wide open.

Kurt looks down, watches as beads of sweat are forming on Blaine's forehead, a look of concentration on his face as he keeps rocking his hips upwards. Kurt lets his hands roam over Blaine's chest, admiring how smooth the skin feels beneath his fingers.

Without a warning Kurt uses all of his strength to press Blaine down onto the mattress, causing the other boy to gasp in shock. Kurt feels the grip on his ass tighten. For a moment they just stare into each other's eyes, the blood pounding in their ears. Then he pushes himself up, using his arms to steady himself, pulling completely off Blaine's cock. Then he stills.

He feels Blaine's grip, feels him trying to push him back down, in desperate need to feel Kurt's tight, slick heat around himself. It's a silent fight for dominance. Kurt then reaches to his sides, pulling Blaine's hands off his hips and taking them into his own before slowly pressing them back against the bed, all the while holding eye contact. He has Blaine's wrists in a tight grip and he sees a smirk tugging at the corner of the other boy's mouth.

"You wanna play, Kurt?" Blaine whispers as he bucks his hips, trying to push back inside, without success.

Kurt arches his eyebrows, a playful smile on his lips, pressing slightly back against the head of Blaine's hard cock, teasing him before pulling back again, earning him a frustrated groan from the other boy.

"You're desperate for it, aren't you? You want to fuck me so bad, don't you, Blaine."

"What do you think, Kurt? I've been thinking about nothing else ever since I saw you this morning. Ever since you were rubbing your ass against my hard cock in that car. Fuck, wish I could've fucked you in there already," Blaine groans out, his chest rising heavily, "imagine the look on Mercedes' face if she'd found us like this, you screaming my name with my cock buried inside your ass."

"Oh god, _Blaine."_

Kurt can't hold back the moan as Blaine's words shoot straight to his cock, the heat in his stomach growing stronger. Slowly, he lowers himself back down until the full length of Blaine's thick cock is inside of him again before he starts a slow rhythm with Blaine's wrists still in his grip and pinned to the bed.

"Fuck, Kurt, come on, _please_," Blaine begs, the slow rhythm driving him crazy.

"Do you want me to go faster, Blaine? Want me to fuck myself on your big cock, huh?" Kurt teases, his voice sounding shaky as his own patience is slowly wearing off. His hole is wet and slippery, making it easy for Blaine's cock to slide back in everytime he sinks back down on it. A part of him could do this for hours, teasing the other boy, watching him grow more and more frustrated until he would finally snap but the other part wouldn't be able to last that long. He's literally aching for it, needing more, needing the feel of being stretched wide open with Blaine's cock plunging deep inside with quick thrusts, that make him forget his own name.

"Kurt, I swear to god, I'm so close to pushing you off me and finishing the job and if that happens you won't be able to sit down for a whole week," Blaine blurts out, his voice low and his breath coming quick, as he uses his last bits of self-control to not act on his words.

"F-fuck, you would really do that, huh?"

He can't deny that he's thrilled at the through of being pounded into the mattress like this but he also knows that he's not ready to give up on his position, of being in control like this. Knowing that they both won't be able to last that much longer he takes a deep breath before he slams his hips down with full force, impaling himself on the thick length of Blaine's cock.

They both cry out and without giving them much time to adjust to the new fast rhythm, Kurt starts to fuck himself on Blaine's cock. Locks of his hair being to fall into his face and his own hard and aching cock slaps against his stomach with every hard thrust.

"Kurt, oh god, fuck, just like this, god," Blaine pants and arches his back, trying to get even deeper inside Kurt's warm body, needing more of the tight heat surrounding him.

"Blaine, fuck, feels so good, _oh my god_," Kurt whines high in his throat and starts stroking his own cock in time with his thrusts. His whole system is over flooding with all kind of different sensations at once, cold and hot waves are running through his body, his toes and fingertips are tingling and as Blaine keeps brushing against his prostate, sending electric sparks straight to his own cock, he feels something twist deep and low in his stomach and his balls tighten.

He comes with a broken sob, his whole body jerking as his ass clamps down around Blaine's cock. Hot, white spurts shoot out of his twitching cock, covering Blaine's stomach and chest, before he collapes on top of him.

He feels Blaine's hands leave his softened grip before they wander down to his hips. Blaine fucks into him with a couple of quick, hard thrusts before his whole body stiffens. He screams Kurt's name as he comes deep inside of him, fingernails digging into the flesh of his waist.

Kurt feels the body beneath him move and seconds later, Blaine pulls out of him, his come dripping out of his loose hole and running down his crack. He's gently lifted up and feels himself roll onto his side so that he's lying next to Blaine. For a while, both of them just lie there, their hands finding each other, intertwining and holding tight while both of them come down from their orgasms, their bodies damp with sweat and their breathing heavy.

"That was…amazing, you- you were amazing, Kurt," Blaine says, his voice still shaky, pulling Kurt closer to him before planting a wet kiss on his forehead.

"Mhm, I know, thank you," Kurt murmurs, a smile playing on his lips as he snuggles closer into the warmth of Blaine's body, nuzzling his face against the soft skin.

"So…does this mean…," Blaine starts and Kurt freezes for a second, knowing exactly where this is going.

He quickly pulls away, slightly panicking.

Blaine gives him a confused look. "Kurt…? Is everything okay?"

Kurt forces a smile, nodding his head quickly before answering, "Yeah, yeah sure. I was just…I was…," he starts leaning closer to Blaine again, a playful smile on his lips, "…just wondering, what you'd think about a Round Two?"

He hears the hitch in Blaine's breath at his words and he knows that he's successfully avoided the discussion he was not yet ready to have.

He places his lips against Blaine's ear, nibbling the sensitive skin of his earlobe, before whispering directly into his ear, "How about you lick my ass nice and clean from your come before you fill me up for a second time by taking me from behind, fucking me into the mattress, so I'll feel you for days. How would you like that Blaine?"

Blaine answers by rolling them over, trapping Kurt beneath him, a smile spreading on his lips.


End file.
